


发情期，怎么办（上）

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	发情期，怎么办（上）

……正文部分……  
果酒容易入口，也容易喝多，风一吹，上头了！鼻子里头呼出来的气都带一点微微的热度，眼睛微张，到带了几分情欲。  
杨九郎挣脱掉束缚，把自己甩在床上，发情期快到了，身为一个整天厮混在A中的伪A，抑制剂都快成了日常的饮料了。  
趁着自己还有点意识，熟练的拧开瓶盖，一口气喝完，一头扎进卫生间，水温特地调低一点，好冲掉这一身即将要来的欲望。

“九郎～九郎……”有人在敲门。杨九郎听见的时候，身上半挂着浴袍，头发滴着水。  
“谁啊，这么晚了。”杨九郎一边走着，一边问。  
“我，辫儿，开门。”原来是张云雷。

“怎么了。这一股酒味！”杨九郎捂住鼻子。乌龙茶味夹着酒味，杨九郎一下子头就晕了。赶紧送走这个祖宗，不然自己怕是晚节不保。  
“大林喝多了，我没眼看，不行。我要睡你这。”张云雷说着就冲进浴室里，“给我拿一件你的衣服，我当睡衣，我衣服都是酒味，我可受不了。”

“哎，你别啊，我这～”拦都拦不住，还指使杨九郎给他拿衣服。哎，上回张云雷住这里，杨九郎，一夜喝了4瓶抑制剂，都他妈抑制剂中毒了快。

“杨九郎，杨九郎……”里头的人在叫魂。  
“来了，给你找衣服呢！”认命吧，好在家里还有抑制剂。

满屋子杨九郎只闻到乌龙茶的味道，自己身上的蜜桃味已经慢慢透出来了！  
“咦～九郎。你买桃子了吗？味道真甜。”张云雷就套了一个短袖，下面白晃晃的大腿，“晚饭吃的有点顿，不然可以吃个桃子。”

“那个，你先睡，我上个厕所！”杨九郎觉得自己后面已经湿了，身体里一阵阵透出来的味道，压抑不住，他背着手，拿了一瓶抑制剂，溜进卫生间，离刚才喝下去那一瓶还不到一个小时，自己这么喝法，估计真的会出事。

“九郎～九郎……”张云雷又在叫自己，抑制剂的效果还没有上来，可是他叫得自己没有办法。只能认命的出去。  
“你这个是什么啊，还挺好喝，啥牌子饮料啊！”张云雷手里拿着自己抑制剂，神啊，救救我吧。  
“那个之前路过一家店，顺手买的，我也不知道。”自己为了带着，外头的包装全部给清理干净了，张云雷做为一个单身的A，自然不知道这个抑制剂是何物。他喝了应该不会有什么不适吧，哎，自己也管不着了！

张云雷一把拉住他，躺下，哎……怎么这瓶抑制剂效果这么差呢？杨九郎觉得自己身体越发的难受了，对外界的感觉也渐渐模糊，身边乌龙味的A，拼命的在吸引着他。

蜜桃乌龙茶

“啊～好热……”杨九郎的发情期来的比他预估的还有猛烈，本来抑制剂长期服用就会有抗性，酒精拔高了发情期的热潮，加上身边冒着仙气的A，发情的杨九郎瞬间就没有了理智。

他撕开了自己衣服，手伸进了自己内裤，迫不及待的要泄身，

“啊……”他的声音叫醒了身边半醉半梦的人。

“嗯～”张云雷被蜜桃味呛醒了，身边这个人，是个O，发情的O。

“九郎？九郎！”张云雷意图换回一点他的神智，可是反而被眼前香色四溢的画片，刺激到下面起立了。

一股白色的液体喷射出来，那人刚缓过神来，张云雷用手拍了拍杨九郎的脸。

没有想到，杨九郎直接咬住他的手指，呃，也不痛。不算咬吧，九郎这是在吮吸他的手指。

自己也快发情了，身体慢慢发热，欲望也越来越盛。贴近自己的身子，好想狠狠地把自己埋进去，可是这是自己的搭档啊，就这么给人办了？？

“帮帮我，辫儿～”杨九郎居然还知道自己是谁。

“你确定吗？”

“我太难受了，你摸摸我，求求你了。”

杨九郎把自己尽数送进自己怀里，微微发烫的小嘴不停地在自己身上点火，张云雷已经没有理智了。

他伸手去摸那处，江河泛滥啊。杨九郎是怎么忍到现在的，他还来不及想其他，怀里的找人就抱怨了。

“太多水了，辫儿，你给我吃你的肉棒，好不好。”满嘴的荤话，张云雷偏偏喜欢这种直接。

一捅到底的欲望，那人根本不给缓冲的时间，扭着腰，囔着要动一动。

内壁夹紧的欲望。九浅一深的抽插。

“呜～不够，辫儿，多点，快点……”发情期的杨九郎根本不需要张云雷的压抑，他需要被顶穿的欲望。

滋滋的水声，伴着动作声音在不断地加大，水也伴随情欲滴在床单上。张云雷把杨九郎的腿架起，这种姿势深入了一分，肿胀的欲望够到了杨九郎的生殖内腔。

“好酸，够了，够了……”杨九郎一下子接受不着这种接触。

“够了吗？”肉棒在宫口画圈，又酸又涨，软肉不自觉的越裹越紧，张云雷也忍得辛苦。杨九郎再不开口让自己创进去，他也要不能自控了！

“你～你……”杨九郎挺了挺腰，明显是欲求不满

“要我离开吗？”

“别～我，要……多点～我要……”发情期的杨九郎，怎么舍得张云雷后退一分。

“给你。”毫不犹疑的去探索那个秘密花园。

发了情的生殖内腔，又软又烫，但是也是第一次，哪能那么容易接受张云雷的肉棒。

“好酸，吞不进去啊……”

“啊～太涨了……”

“啊～呜……辫儿……”

张云雷觉得是时候了，拖着杨九郎屁股，一下子捅了进去。天啊，这次是天堂啊！

这一次是两人都失了神明

“九郎～太舒服了，好热～好紧……”

“啊～”

“啊～”

“好大，好深……”

“啊～啊啊……”

张云雷一下把自己的精子，满当当全部灌在内腔里。完全标记～

发情期来的太晚，也不是，是被杨九郎压得太久了！刚睡了两小时，杨九郎又被自己的欲望叫醒，一个呜咽，自己还吞着那个肉棒！

“啊～”内壁一加紧，欲望又来了，杨九郎努力挺着腰肢，试着自己去找那个让自己开心的地方。

本来还可以安抚自己，可是后面欲望越来越重，自己哪的章法。烦躁的蜜桃味，勾醒了身边的张云雷。

“嗯～”被欲望叫醒，发出的声音都异常兴奋。

“啊～想要！”

“给你～吞紧了，小坏蛋……”张云雷一个翻身抓紧杨九郎的屁股，大操大干起来。

内腔里头的东西，在两人动作下，不流出来。

“你不乖，没有吃进去，九郎，你就出来了！”

“啊～你……”

“我给你堵住～”

“辫儿……啊～好深！”

又是一场激战，只是这回熟门熟路的，两人自是懂得怎么舒爽，发情期的杨九郎乐在其中，整个屋子都是蜜桃乌龙的香味

这为期七天的发情期，有张云雷陪着，杨九郎但也舒爽，只是自己从发情期缓过来之后，就发现一切都脱离轨道。

杨九郎胡乱找了借口，支走张云雷。扶着自己的腰，肚子里满当当都是张云雷的东西。好酸好涨，可是身体的不适，还是比不上脑子里的乱。

不行，自己的身份被发现，还和自己的搭档发生关系。没有办法面对这一切。杨九郎撑着身体，胡乱的拿几件衣服，他走了。

张云雷回来的时候发现屋子里头的人没了，还有个字条。  
“对不起辫儿，我走了，我们之间就当没有发生过。”这是什么意思，用完我就跑了！张云雷看着字条很烦躁，已经被标记过得O，以后如何再找A，难不成他要去医院。那伤害多大，自己可以负责的，哎～

杨九郎根本就走不了多远，刚好碰到出门打球的周九良，一闻到杨九郎身上的味道，还有他马上就要晕倒的样子，这是蜜桃乌龙～张云雷把杨九郎标记了！

“九郎～”周九良把人带去了医院，医生一番检查，仔仔细细说了杨九郎身上的问题。

长期服用抑制剂，身体已经有了抗体，酒精和A的味道诱发了发情，导致发情期太过猛烈，好在有A的标记，不然杨九郎的身体怕是根本受不住发情期的折磨。只是这回发情期透支杨九郎的身体，内腔里的精液太多，也导致杨九郎无法承受，会晕倒也是身体太累了！

总之好好休息，最好期间有自己的A陪伴，不然信息素的冲撞，杨九郎也会疼痛。

“我给你找他来。”周九良说。  
“不，我自己可以。”杨九郎低着头，肚子真的好涨  
“九郎，你别在撑了，身体会受不了了。”周九良有点心疼  
“可是我真的不想做一个O。”杨九郎低着头说，“为别人生儿育女，我只想做自己喜欢的事。”  
“那这段时间，你还是需要他的陪伴的。”周九良认命的说。  
“我讨厌这样的需要。”杨九郎负气的说。

深夜里，杨九郎被自己身体里的疼痛折磨醒了！医生说的没错，真的很疼～  
“九郎～九郎？”周九良一直呼唤却一直叫不醒杨九郎。他不肯叫张云雷，怎么办呢？

师傅，对！杨九郎怕师傅，我先告诉师傅。周九良立刻禀告了师傅，郭德纲听得以为张云雷欺负杨九郎。一顿暴打，张云雷也没有说出是杨九郎发情，他知道杨九郎醒来，肯定不愿意说出缘由。

反正都是自己把人家吃干抹净了，这一顿打自己反正能受着，要是板子上了杨九郎的身子，肯定受不住。

张云雷脸上挂着彩，守在杨九郎身旁，他释放着信息素安抚着自己的O。杨九郎眉头舒展，温情的乌龙味包围着甜腻的蜜桃，相互融合的味道，自然身体上的疼痛也渐渐消失了。

Fid


End file.
